


revenant

by americangothic



Series: Oh Worm? [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, sorry yall but julien is samurai x n those are the #facts, titanium zane discourse, wow! zanes. fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: Sometimes, when someone looks at Zane, there's a flash of something in their eyes.





	revenant

**Author's Note:**

> oof this is just me vaguing titanium zane discourse rip

Sometimes, when someone looks at Zane, there's a flash of something in their eyes.

It doesn't happen often, and it only ever happens with the ninja or Wu or Misako, and it's never brought up. Zane can tell they don't want to bring it up.

It doesn't have a name, Zane thinks. He's asked Pixal about it a few times and she's never quite given him an answer, always avoiding the subject or simply not responding. The nindroid's looked around, and he couldn't find anything about it either. But it's still there.

Zane felt it when they met the samurai, shortly before Wu disappeared. The same something he saw glints of in the others' eyes was radiating off Samurai X. Then he'd died (again) and when he came back (again) the samurai was gone.

After a while, Zane gave it a name. Giving it a name made it easier to define, which meant his metallic brain absolutely had to calculate what it was. 

It was revenance. Zane was a revenant. He could tell, from the way their eyes looked, that he wasn't supposed to come back. They had done their grieving, and somehow were coming to accept that Zane was gone.

And then he came back.

There's a slight difference (but only slight, he reassures himself) between the Zane of the present and the Zane that... well... died. The Zane that was locked in a dungeon under a noodle factory/fight club and the Zane that watched his falcon fly by. The Zane that tried to lead in Stiix and the Zane that found his father in a lighthouse. The Zane became a bundle of flesh and bones more in a swamp and the Zane that sacrificed himself for everyone he loved.

The difference is the sacrifice, he supposes. The difference between the two Zanes is how one of them looked real, so real you couldn't feel the seam in his face, and how one of them is a glaring reminder of how he is only a nindroid. He can be rebuilt, given enough time and materials. 

They look at him like they're looking for something else. Someone else. Zane knows.

He isn't someone else.

**Author's Note:**

> this got. a lot darker than i meant it to whoops


End file.
